zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Sun Shang Xiang
Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香), more commonly known as Ah Xiang (阿香), is the daughter of principal Sun Jian, who runs Jiang Dong High School (江東高校), and the younger sister of Sun Ce. When Cao Cao and Guan Yu were captured under Dong Zhuo's orders, Cao Cao's father asked for her father's help. He passed on the responsibility to Shang Xiang because of her mischievous personality. After she succeeded her mission, she "transferred" to Dong Han Academy as their new student. Ah Xiang is the leader of her own team; Jing Xiang Tuan (勁香團). Sun Shang Xiang was originally a recurring guest character, but in the 2nd season, becomes a main character. Marriage Arrangement When Zhou Yu and Tai Shi Ci arrive to take her home, they reveal that she had agreed to marry Ru Nan High School's Yuan Shao. Turns out, she agreed to marry Yuan Shao when she was five years old, but she never meant it. She reluctantly returned to Jiang Dong, only to later be rescued by Xiu/Liu Bei and his team later. With a plan concocted from her brother and fellow student, she finally escapes her marriage arrangement with Yuan Shao. Inter-dimensional Connections Despite being a denizen of the Silver Dimension, Ah Xiang has certain connections to the Iron Dimension. There have been facts that relate her to the Iron Dimension. Those facts are as follow: *Her primary ability, Da Bing Qi Ning, was developed from a power named Xiao Bing Qi Ning. Xiu found it familiar to his world's powers. *Her ability U-Pod: an ability to communicate via electronic devices; this power is said to have come from the Iron Dimension. *She finds herself familiar to the melody of the Soul Cleansing Melody. *Her knowledge of demons. *When she casts spells, she uses the postfix wulabaha. This postfix is used by power-users in the Iron Dimension. *The man who taught her to use these abilities is Xia Liu; a denizen of the Iron Dimension. Relationships Friendships *'Xiao Qiao' and [[Diao Chan|'Diao Chan']] - They share a mutual friendship. *'Xia Liu' - Xia Liu is her master, who taught her to use Xiao Bing Qi Ning to capture insects without hurting them. *'The Five Tiger Generals' - The Five Tiger Generals treat her with respect. Since they think of her as an important friend, they would sacrifice their lives to protect her from harm and vice versa. After Ah Xiang and Xiu/Liu Bei became a couple, they began to call her "Da Sao" (大嫂 / Big Sister-in-law). *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] - Da Qiao and Ah Xiang have been friends since before she transferred to Dong Han. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] - They treat each other with respect. As both are intelligent people in their own respective ways, they often strategize to solve a problem or to take down Dong Zhuo. Love Life *'Xiu (Liu Bei)' - They seem to share a close bond to each other, despite they haven't known each other too well. Xiu tends to be very protective of her. Their love is so strong everyone would want to protect it from breaking. Despite knowing that he has to leave the Silver Dimension someday, Xiu can't help but want to be with her forever. In 29th Round , they come close to separating when the real Liu Bei returns to the Silver Dimension, which in turn removes Xiu's reason to stay in her world. They share an intensely tearful goodbye. She was unable to see him, but somehow she receives his pain, and that frightens her to tears. When Liu Bei is found fatally injured, Xiu is allowed to stay in the Silver Dimension a while longer. Nicknames *Da Sao (大嫂) by the Five Tiger Generals *Xiao Xiang Xiang (小香香) by Xia Liu Specialty Powers Like many characters, she displays the ability of spellcasting and super-speed. Ah Xiang has a sixth sense to detect people close by when they direct glances at her. U-Pod: Sun Shang Xiang has demonstrated the ability to communicate with people via electronic devices, such as MP3 players. When she eavesdropped on Zhang Fei's whisper to Xiu, Xiu sensed someone nearby using powers from the Iron Dimension, but did not know where it came from. In the ''16th round'', she uses U-Pod to manipulate a video camera. Da Bing Qi Ning (大兵氣凝): Sun Shang Xiang was taught by her master to use an ability called "Xiao Bing Qi Ning" when she was young. After she grew up, she developed a different skill out of it and named "Da Bing Qi Ning". It allows her to temporarily immobilize her opponents, and at times teleport from one place to another by using outside force to support her. Weapons In (15th round), she is revealed to utilize a red arrow bow called "Scarlet Flame Fairy" as her main weapon, and teams up with Huang Zhong in shooting their enemies from a distance. Trivia *Ah Xiang is on good terms with Sun Ce, her oldest brother, but on the contrary with Sun Quan, her second brother. *Ah Xiang has great fear of ghosts. Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Support characters Category:Power-users Category:Main characters Category:Females